Technical Field
The present invention relates to semiconductor chips and, more particularly, to providing signal termination for chips of a memory device.
Background Art
Conductors are typically terminated through resistive structures, such as resistive materials and transistors. The terminations have been positioned in various places. Examples of the location of terminations include on motherboards or other circuit boards or cards. Other examples of locations of terminations include on a chip that transmits a signal and/or on a chip that receives a signal. Terminations on the chip are commonly referred to as on die terminations (ODTs).
Dynamic random access memory (DRAM) chips are typically included in memory modules, some of which are dual in-line memory modules (DIMMS). The term rank refers to a group of memory chips that are selected together, for example, through a shared chip select signal or through some other way. Some modules include only one rank per module and some include more than one rank per module. Some ranks include chips on more than one module. In some two rank memory systems, for best electrical performance, ODT is selectively enabled on DRAM chips when those DRAM chips are not driving data for read operations.